Multi-layered structures comprising a device layer with a device quality surface and a supporting substrate are useful for a number of different purposes. Multi-layered structures comprising a device quality layer bonded to a substrate may be fabricated or manufactured in a number of ways. For example, a multi-layered structure may be formed in which a donor wafer is bonded to a handle wafer with a dielectric layer such as silicon dioxide disposed between the donor wafer and handle wafer. The donor wafer may be ground, etched or cleaved to leave a relatively thin device layer on the dielectric layer. Other processes involve direct layer transfer in which an implanted wafer is bonded directly to the substrate, subjected to a low temperature anneal, and cleaved thermally and/or mechanically to result in a thin layer on the surface of the substrate.
The quality of the bonds that form during bonding of the donor structure to the handle structure impacts the performance and quality of the resulting device. Thermal voids may form at the bond interface during subsequent bond treatment processes which cause incomplete layer transfer during subsequent cleaving and result in commercially unacceptable wafer products.
A continuing need exists for method for preparing multi-layered structures with improved bonding and/or which include a reduced amount of thermal voids at the bond interface of the structure.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.